Dr Horrible World
Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog World "Destroying the status quo because the status is '''not '''quo. The world is a mess and I just... need to rule it." - Dr. Horrible Here is a world where superheros and supervillians battle without secret identies. Superweapons are common in the hands of both the heros and villians and one never knows what tomorrow might bring. It makes for an exciting life! But not everyone can be a superhero or there would be no one to save. Someone might find their ordinary lives depressing because of this but if you're feeling down, stop by the Laundromat and talk to Penny. Her cheerful demeanor could liven up even the most hardened of supervillians. "I don't have time for your warnings. You give my regards to St. Peter. Or whoever has his job, but in Hell." - Captain Hammer Terrian ''- A city world, there are few green spaces. Skyscraper and sidewalks as far as the eye can see. There is little color other than concrete grey unless you venture to the city park to see the lakefront and feed the ducks. '' People of Interest'' - Dr. Horrible:' With his "Ph.D in horribleness, Dr. Horrible seeks to be the worst of the worst, hoping one day to rank next to Bad Horse in the Evil League of Evil. As he has no superpowers of his own, Dr. Horrible is known for his inventions such as the Freeze Ray, designed to stop time. Once the world is in his hands, he knows it will be a better, more evil place for all. '''Capt. Hammer:' The nemesis of Dr. Horrible. Captain Hammer has superstrength and an ego to match. He's beloved of (nearly) everyone in the city and can easily get any girl he wants. The one he wants, though, just happens to be Dr. Horrible's love interest, Penny. Hammer isn't above pretending to have high ideals to get what he wants. Penny '''- This beauty devotes her life to helping others. She believes people can change the world and everyone is headed for a better tomorrow. Not realizing her friend, Billy, from the Coin Wash is actually Dr. Horrible, she tells him often about her dates with the 'cheesy on the outside' Capt. Hammer. '''Bad Horse - The Head of the Evil League of Evil. He rules with an iron hoof. Only the most terrible applications are given his neigh of approval. Dr. Horrible is one of his biggest fans. Moist '''- Dr. Horrible's roommate with the power to make things moist. He acknowleges that he will never be ELE material but his earnest nature is a great assest to his friends. He is willing to help in any evil scheme if asked. ''Places of Interest - Dr. Horrible's Lab - Come on in to Dr. Horrible's Lab (and apartment) and check out what he's working on now. Currently, there's not much on the table; nothing can be finished without the pesky Wondertonium....you wouldn't have any extra laying around somewhere, would you? There might just be a something worth your while if you're willing to share. ' Coin Wash Laundromat' - The Coin Wash Laundromat is one of the cleanest and cheapest laundromats around. Doing laundry might be a boring chore, but it's got to be done so why not do it here? Plus, you never know what you might overhear... City Hall - 'Like most cities, in the City Hall you can find the mayor's office and other political offices. There is a small auditorium for awards ceremonies. '''Helping Hands Homeless Shelter '- Just starting out, Helping Hands is growing rapidly, thanks to Capt. Hammer's loving interest in the homelessness problem. And remember, those close to the street, hear what's on the street... ''Common Enemies''': ''"It's not a ''perfect ''metaphor, but I'm talking about an overhaul of the system. Putting the power in... different hands." - Dr. Horrible Category:Worlds Category:Television and Movies World